parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sloth's New Groove (DinosaursRoar Style)
DinosaursRoar's movie spoof of Walt Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Sid (Ice Age) as Kuzco (Human) *Aladar (DINOSAUR) as Kuzko (Llama) *XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as the Butler *XL (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as the Chef *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) as The Theme Song Guy *Scar (The Lion King) as The 1st Guard *Toad (Super Mario Brothers Super Show) as The Old Man (aka Rudy) *Winnie The Pooh (Winnie The Pooh Cartoons) as The Man for Bride Choosing *The Brides as themselves *Manny (Ice Age) as Pacha *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The 2nd Guard *Captain Gut (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Yzma (Human) *King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Kronk *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh Cartoons) as The Peasant near Yzma *Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar Movie) as The Announcer for Pacha *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) as the Royal Manager *Neera (DINOSAUR) as Misty the Llama *Kerchak (Disney's Tarzan 1999) as Kronk's Shoulder Angel *Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as as Kronk's Shoulder Devil *Ellie (Ice Age franchise) as Chicha *Peaches (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) as Chaca *Baby Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Tipo *Timon (The Lion King) as Bucky the Squirrel *The Velociraptors (DINOSAUR) as The Jaguars *Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) as The Crocodiles *The Pteranodons (Jurassic Park film franchise) as The Bats *The Vampire Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Bees *Polly Roger (Donkey Kong Country animated series) Bird Bingo *Nala (The Lion King) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Sonic The Hedgehog (The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog cartoon series) Man giving thumbs up *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) Mudka's Meat Hut Chef *The Seagulls (Finding Nemo) as The Birthday Singers *Various Iguanodons (DINOSAUR) as Llamas *Boog and Elliot (Open Season) as 2 Men at Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) *Kanga (Winnie The Pooh Cartoons) as The Woman with Pinata *Various Kangaroo Kids as The Childen with Pinata *Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as The Guards *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as The Guard in Warthog Form *The Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man 2012) as The Guard in Lizard Form *Gallimimus (Jurassic Park 1993) as The Guard in Ostrich Form *Luca (Shark Tale) as The Guard in Octopus Form *Tublat (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan cartoons series) as The Guard in Gorilla Form *Ottis (Barnyard) as The Guard in Cow Form *Ankylosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as Kuzco (Turtle) *Zazu (The Lion King) Kuzco (Bird) *King Kong (King Kong 2005) as Kuzco (Whale) *Mort (Madagascar) as Yzma (Kitten) *Megaman (Megaman 8 Anime sequence) as The 3rd Guard *Bhageera (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Trampoline Owner *Junior (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Chicha's Baby *Skippy Rabbit, Toby Turtle, Sis, and Tagalong (Robin Hood; 1973) as Kronk's Scouts Chapters *The Sloth's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" *The Sloth's New Groove Part 2-Manny's Arrival/The Sloth's Advisor *The Sloth's New Groove Part 3-Sidotopia *The Sloth's New Groove Part 4-Captain Gut's Revenge *The Sloth's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner *The Sloth's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job *The Sloth's New Groove Part 7-Manny Returns Home *The Sloth's New Groove Part 8-Demon Dino! *The Sloth's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Manny to the Rescue *The Sloth's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power *The Sloth's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge *The Sloth's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *The Sloth's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *The Sloth's New Groove Part 14-A Dino Alone/Friends, Finally *The Sloth's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Manny's House *The Sloth's New Groove Part 16-The Chase *The Sloth's New Groove Part 17-Captain Gut Confronts Sid/Aladar *The Sloth's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *The Sloth's New Groove Part 19-Captain Gut's Lemur Form *The Sloth's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove *The Sloth's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Sloth's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Category:DinosaursRoar's Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof